


Lights

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Nice Series [11]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Day 11 of Christmas Nice series, from a prompt from my friend.





	Lights

Gansey swore under his breath. He should have started this three days ago. He should have just bought new lights when he was at the store last night, buying supplies for the party.

He swore loudly now. The light strands were hopelessly tangled. He tugged too hard, and four bulbs shattered.

“Fuuuuuuuuck.”

“Gansey?” Adam poked his head into the living room. “You okay?”

“No. I am not okay.”

Adam entered the room and handed Gansey two shopping bags. “Here.”

Gansey sighed. “You are my favorite human being on the entire planet.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Adam said, reaching for another bag in the hall, “because Blue and I decided we needed a theme for the party.” He handed a bundle of fabric to Gansey.

Gansey unrolled a sweater.

“Aww. C’mon. Really?”

The sweater was a violent red knit. Eye-bleeding red. It had sparkly silver snowflakes, green cuffs, neck and waist bands, and a huge gold bow in the center of his chest. 

“Seriously?”

Adam grinned. He held out his own sweater, a monstrously green and red Fair Isle design of T-rexes and Christmas trees. “Isn’t it great?”

Gansey couldn’t resist the joy that shone from Adam’s face. He tossed the lights aside and stood up, gathering Adam into an embrace.

“I love you. I love this sweater. I love Christmas, and I can’t wait for this party.”

Adam kissed him. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
